X-Men Origins: Anastasia
by le dorc
Summary: The forgotten tales of a mutant by the name Anastasia Nguyen. Is she cut out for Team X or will it be her demise?
1. Anastasia Nguyen

**A/N: I've switched fanfic sites. I've decided to give this story a second chance, a revival if you will. Let me know what you think! In search of Beta's, or not.. I don't know yet. Message me anyways. This is my first. Enjoy!**

I didn't think I would get that far anyways. I never did. I don't know why I thought Victor had gotten any weaker over the years or that his hard ass temper had lessened. I'm a joke. And now I'm dead at some random construction site and my body won't be found until Monday because it's Friday, and no one in this godforsaken town works on weekends. I'm a lucky girl. A very lucky very dead girl. I'm Anastasia Nguyen. More so I was. I know this is sounding a bit hazy and a little on the shifty side so let's clear somethings up. How about a flashback hm?

War. It goes on for years. Two sides one cause. For those of you who survived, congratulations you're a bad ass. Living in a place like Vietnam during a time of war is hell. Let me tell you. They expect the villagers to play a neutral role in this "exercise". Mend the wounded, feed the hungry, supply the broken. It's stupid. Sometimes I like to go outside and watch. My mom would always beg me not to and my reply would always be the same, "I'm not going to sit around and wait for my turn to be raped and or pillaged." But let's get real here. What did I have to lose? I'm nearly unstoppable. Get shot? Fast healing. Grenade? Cat like reflexes. Gun to the face? Metal Manipulation; bend it. The only time I would be legitimately screwed is in time of face to face combat, because I can't use compulsion that well just yet. I ran out of my house as soon as I heard gunfire. It was around 0500. Before anyone should be up, a surprise attack. My mother says that's how I came to be. Because my American father took her by surprise. Real cute. I went up to the usual spot. In the abandoned lookout tower that was incorrectly placed thus hindering it useless. It was a great spot too. No one ever goes up there and you could see the war for miles. I could hear a helicopter overhead and vicious shooting. "These Americans are something else," I say as I try to look up but see no helicopter in sight.

Then...it stops. I notice that the helicopter has landed near my village and there are screams and gunshots._ We're supposed to be nuetral. _I ran as quickly as I could down the stairs of the watch tower. I don't stop until I get to my village. There are soldiers everywhere? Something is wrong, very wrong. You ever get that feeling that something is very wrong and it's about to get worse? That's the feeling I have in the pit of my stomach. Something catches my eye. A very large, very muscular man is walking through the village as if he were death. Wait what is he doing? And where's he going with Lihn, she looks scared. He's going to... "No..."

I start to run towards him to save Lihn but instead get slammed to the ground. I shake it off and look to see that it's my mother. "Shh" she says covering my mouth. I try to get her off of me but she's too strong. My own mother, mutant. She never tells me anything. Damn you super human strength. To my luck, more so to Lihn's luck another man is running towards the death man.

"VICTOR!" he shouts at the top of his lungs, repeatedly. Still running full speed towards him. The man who I guess is Victor is ruthless. Left and right he's dropping guys and he doesn't even have a firearm of any sort. That's what I call brute force. "VICTOR!" the brown haired man calls again. More and more men start to surround Victor telling him to stand down, but it honestly doesn't look like he's going to listen. Another man runs up to Victor instructing him to stand down once more. Victor draws his hand back and thrusts it into the man's abdomen. I let out a scream of terror as I cannot believe what I just witnessed. A man was just killed by another using only his bare hands. Everyone starts pointing their guns at Victor aiming to shoot but the brown haired man knocks one of the men off-guard joining Victor in the middle. He must be his brother or a close friend or someone who cares deeply about him because honestly I can't say I would do the same for someone I just met or hardly know. They both take a stance as if they're about to go on a bloody rampage. Something goes off in my head that alerts me that they aren't that different from me. Not moments later they prove my mutant theory. I don't know why I didn't notice it earlier. Superhuman strength, animal rage and killing strategy, and now this. Bone claws that erect from his hand. By the time I could see any more my mother had dragged me off the ground and into my hut. Lihn was in there. I run to her side, she's still crying. I let her lay her head on my shoulder as she continues in deep sobs. Finally she says, "He wasn't human." I try to act as surprised as she was without making it obvious that this is no new information to me. Even she doesn't know what I'm capable of. Nothing else went on that day. Everything seemed to run slow. Lihn eventually went home and things calmed down enough for my mother to let me explore outside. That was around 0945 there was nothing going on in the middle of the village. I had to figure out what they did with those mutants. I walked up to the quarters where the soldiers from our village stayed. They were talking about this morning's events in Vietnamese. Luckily I could understand. At first they were just talking about how the two Americans were mutants and how they were strong and such. At any time I could have walked in and demanded that they tell me where they were but like I said earlier, I have yet to master compulsion. Let alone crowd compulsion. I found out that they have been taken into military custody and are to be executed by our firing squad at 10. That's nearly a quarter mile away. My walk which turns into a power walk which breaks into a full-fledged run gets me there in about three minutes. They've lined up in the middle of the square but I can't see anything and I can't be seen or my fate will be just as same as theirs. I climb up onto a roof where I peek over the edge. "READY, AIM" Victor and his brother look as if they're exchanging final words and that's when he sees me. The brown haired one. I duck down. "FIRE!" I shut my eyes tight and cover my ears during the shooting. It's like they've been shooting for hours but it's only been five minutes. "_That's so inhumane, they're dead already."_ I think to myself. When I get up to see they're covered in blood and shredded. But... they're still breathing? Amazing! Wanting to see more I climb down from my hiding spot for a closer look. They're being taken away to the brig I'm guessing. I hate feeling like I can't do anything about it. While on my way out "from whence I came" I was spotted. I run as fast as I can in the direction opposite to the firing squad but that doesn't stop them from firing. As soon as I'm in the clear from shooting in any direction I walk back home like nothing is wrong. It's kind of hard to pretend when you've witnessed something like I just did. I wonder what they're going to do to them maybe ship them off back to America or something. I always wished I could g-. Chance of a life time.


	2. Stowaway

A/N: So I realize my stories are a little on the iffy side right now, not to mention short as all get out. That'll change after the next three are uploaded. I'm sorry about the quality. I'll eventually go back and update them. I'm out of juice right now. For those of you who **ARE **reading this , I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always good . Hope you enjoy Ch. 2 !

Chance of a lifetime. People take open opportunities for granted. They always think before they act. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but it often results in the person not doing what they wanted and living life in the what if square. That's not how I wanted to continue out my life. Especially not in this village any longer . I'd never achieve anything. I want to be somebody . Which is why I did what I did. I doubled back to the place where I saw the mutants get "executed" . It took all the strength I had to manipulate people into getting the information I wanted. Part of the time I didn't even need to use compulsion. Most of it was my dashing good looks if I do say so myself. A man named William Stryker or some other had taken these two men for something and were leaving on a aircraft for some place else obviously. Where ever they were going I wanted to go to . I could learn something from them or somebody in America. Maybe there was more people like me . I pretended to be a worker loading cargo only difference was ,I didn't come off the plane when everyone else did. I had to find a crate just big enough for me to fit in . When I did I used my powers to take out the nails or any other kind of bolts and got it, finally placing the bolts back just the way I found them. This is the part when I realize I probably should have stowed away somewhere there was leg room because even though I was short I still had no room to stretch. Leg cramps were going to be a bitch. This is my first time on a plane and I have to spend it in a box with massive leg crams. I shuffled somethings around in the box and manage to give myself a little bit of room but not much. I couldn't stand it much longer so I did what I always do when I'm bored. Sleep. I woke up when I felt the plane shake and heard some of the other crates shift around. _"We must have landed." _It takes all of five minutes for the plane to stop moving completely. I hear the back of the plane open and hear voices as if they're about to unload.

"Fuck," I swear under my breath. In my grogginess I forgot about the me in a box part and didn't let myself out. This is a good thing sort of. Who am I kidding this is a very bad thing. Had I gotten myself out of the box I could have hid in on the side or something and ran off someplace else. But then again I had no where to go, no currency, and no idea what I was going to do here in America. I should have thought this through. But then again I probably would still be in Vietnam sitting on my mat thinking to myself "What if.." I hear boxes around me being offloaded and begin to get that feeling again.

"Wait a minute," one man says. It gets silent for a little bit.

"What is it?" another one asks.

"We're not alone. There's someone else."

"What are you talking about James? It's just you, me and Vic-."

"No shh...there." When he said "there" I knew I was done for.

Stryker motioned for Victor to "take care of the problem" with a simple wave of the hand. Victor let his claws extend some before finally slashing the top of the crate and pulling it off. There's no time left for me to react in any way shape or form. He picked me up and slammed me against the side of the craft. I felt like I was grabbing on to his arms for dear life . Me digging into his skin didn't amount to him digging into mine. "Let me go ." I say pleadingly.

"We have no use for stowaways. Victor , you know what to do." Stryker says after a while. My eyes widen and my heart starts to pound. I look deep into Victors eyes. "_It's worth a shot."_

"You don't want to do this. Put me down Victor," I start to say slowly. My English is a crap compared to theirs but it sounds fine enough. "Just let me go and put me down slooowly. I drag out the vowels in "slowly" to make sure I fully have him under my control .

"What is she doing?" James asks looking confused on the sidelines.

"I can't believe it." Stryker says out of pure amazement. He hadn't seen anything like it only heard rumors of such. *You see. Stryker had been in Vietnam not only to collect Victor and James but also to see if rumors were true about a mutant girl living in a semi-rundown village.*

I couldn't let them distract me or Victor I almost had him I could feel it. "_I can't believe this is working" _I think to myself. "Victor...?" voice like silk , Victor get that glazed over look in his eyes. "_Got him."_

"Now put me down and release your grip out of my skin." He does as I say and retracts his claws. I still can't believe this is actually working. He's listening to me ! I never expected this to happen. Not so soon. I keep my eyes locked to his even though there is an obvious height difference . Stryker and James continue to stand off to the side and not do anything. I'm surprised . I know if I were either of them I would have slashed me or shot me by now. But just to be sure, I take Stryker's gun from his holster and throw it outside. I don't really know what to call this power of mine. My mother told me that it's a form of Earth bending, but I never really tried anything with the whole manipulate the Earth mumbo jumbo. I'll just stick with metal. My hold on him weakens and he blinks out of it. I could never hold on to people that long I think its because I tried to use two abilities at once. He starts to sway from side to side like he's dizzy but catches himself. Me on the other hand. I become weak . I knew this would make me tired. I start to black out as my vision blurs and I feel like I'm falling. Which is all stopped by another course of action. James. "Nice catch Jimmy," Victor says jokingly. I smile a bit. He still has no idea what's going on.

"What just happened?"James Jimmy asks as he sets me up straight. I'm still a bit dizzy but it would be completely awkward for me to lay in the arms of a complete stranger.

"The greatest mixture of hypnosis and mind control, compulsion . "I've only heard stories about it up til now, I'm a believer. We've been looking for you Anastasia." How does this guy know who I am. Looking for me ? That's a bit on the creepy side. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I ask slight accent in my speech .

"I am Major William Stryker. I only want what's best for you after all you can't go home now. Why don't you come with us and we can explain in on the way?"

"How about you tell me now and I'll think about it?" I say quickly . He was right though. I couldn't go home. It's not like I could hijack this plane and fly it back. Sure I could fly. Right into a wall. Stryker nods but starts walking out of the cargo hold , as do Jimmy and Victor. I follow.

"I'm organizing a team of people, who are special and unique just like you. They can help you control your powers, train you. So you can be that somebody you want to be." He stops walking and turns around, attention on me. How did he know what I wanted? How did he know anything? What didn't he know would be a better question. "I.." I hesitate. This sounds too good to be true. This is everything I wanted and then some. There had to be some kind of catch.

"Will you give me place to live?" I ask.

"Welcome to Team X." he says with a slight smile. He looks as if he just devised a million schemes in his head. So this means yes right ?


	3. Team What ?

A/N: So thanks for reading thus far. If you're enjoying what you read or have any kind of input please leave me a review. It would make my life. Anyways here's the third installment of XMO:A. Enjoy. I apologize in advanced if you find any mistakes within the story. I wrote this a while ago, it's a copy pasta. Sorry, It'll get better in two more stories, promise.

So this means yes right ? It turns out that joining this team XYZ thing does include housing and food and all that other stuff that I was worried about. Which just makes my stay here all the more comforting. I get to know Jimmy and Victor a little bit while in the car.

"So that was you on top of the roof watching us get shot up." Jimmy says more as a statement then a question. I give a slight smile and nod. I had forgotten that I had been spotted by him before spotted by the firing squad. Oh yeah my shoulder. There was a hole in my shirt but when I looked there was nothing there . How lucky .

"Sorry about using compulsion on you, I can only imagine how much that fucked with your brain." I apologize to Victor. I hope he can understand me through my slight accent . Which isn't that bad. I am half American afterall .

"Don't worry about it kid it's what got you here didn't it." He didn't look at me when he was talking but I'm pretty sure he was joking. Was that a laugh? He was wrong though I'm not a kid.I was about to reply but he was right. It was what had gotten me here. Literally here. We had pulled up in front of some giant house place. I opened my mouth to say something but no words would come out. I was in awe . I wanted to get out of the car and jump up and down like some kid, but that would just prove Victor right . The house was really big though. Like you have no idea. I tried to keep the same blank expression as Victor and Jimmy but that was hard. They had probably seen houses like this. But me? I live in a house made of straw and mud. Like the freakin three little pigs or as I knew them by ,baítlợn. [bah eet loahn] Same story diffrent language. I didnt have any luggage or anything. Shit... I didn't have any bags, I didn't have any clothes . I was stuck wearing these clothes that look like pajamas . Super.

"Well," Stryker said after a while. "Let's go meet the rest of the team shall we Anastasia?" I roll my eyes, he said my name wrong again. He's trying to make me American or Canadian or what ever. I have no idea where the hell we are but I heard them mention something about it in the ca- wait a second.

"The rest of the team? You mean there's more.." I think outloud. Stryker at my side he pats my shoulder.

"It'll all be fine." he says as he walks to the front and opens the door. The inside is as breath taking as the outside. There's stairs that look as if they go on for miles . And that ceiling . I could get used to living here. We keep walking and pass the heaven stairs all the way down to a hallway . As we got closer to the end you could hear murmuring but it was little voices? Like people were talking . Then it stopped and then I heard what souded like shuffling. Like people were running around and such. We finally entered a room with five men standing in a line looking straight ahead. They were at attention assumingly. The room wasn't that bad either. Complete with a couch and a small table and a box like thing. I don't know what it is. There was books that lined every wall it was like a miniature library. And then it all happened. I swallowed hard. There was not a single woman in sight . Just me... And I thought girls at home were judgemental. I felt so self conscience about my appearence. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and wrapped a strand of my own hair around it because I didn't have a string or anything like I would if I were at home.

"Gentlemen, at ease. These are our new members. Vi-"

"You didn't say anything about a chick boss," One man said. He looked very fit, he was carrying swords. Their attention goes from me, to the man and back to me again. I turn my attention to something else.

"Shut it Wilson." Another said. He was Asain like me._"Well at least I'm not alone in that." _Stryker cleared his throat and started again. He gestured to Victor.

"Victor Creed, James Howlett, and Anastasia Nguyen. Each very special, make them feel at home. They will begin training immediately."

"It's Anya, NOT Anna." I say. I meant no disrespect by saying so. I was just tired of this Annastasia bull. Anyastasia. YA. YUHHHHH. The guys all snicker a little bit. I blush and look down. This is a great way to start. "My appologies sir," I say quietly. Stryker lets out a sigh and starts up once again.

"Let's not make this any more awkward than it already is. Show them around and get them settled in." When he finished his little debriefing, he said "Carry on" and walked out . I wanted to ask him about clothes and my lack there of but I decided I was done talking.

"Well this is some party," Jimmy says . He must have noticed the awkward postition I was in. He's nice. "You all know our names , how bout you tell us yours." He finishes. No one says anything after a while a different man speaks up.

"The man's right fellas, Names John Wraith." We all nod in greeting but don't say anything. No one does. "C'mon fellas Strykers orders." The rest of the men shift into gear and step forward.

"Chris Bradley."

"Wade Wilson, swordsman extraordinaire."

"Fred Dukes." he says between bites.

"Agent Zero." I look around at all of them. I don't know if they're looking at me or at the other two. But I know I'm looking at that sandwich in Fred's hands. I lick my lips like a hungry dog. I haven't eaten since this morning. Which I guess now is a little bit more than 18 hours ago . I step closer to him.

"That sure looks good," I say looking at the sandwich still.

"Yeah ?" he says , mouthful.

"Wanna give it to me ?"

He laughs a little bit then says "No." Challenge accepted. My eyes lock onto his and his brow twitched a little. "Uhoh," Victor says as he steps back and sits in an armchair nearby . He already had a pretty good idea about what was going to happen.


	4. Awkward

A/N So last time I posted this on zilla it had been a year between the third and fourth. Good thing I didn't do that again huh, I don't want to lose what little readers I have. I appreciate those of you who have read this far. Makes me feel all special inside that you're taking time out of your day to look for updates. I hope you're enjoying it so far as well. Please forgive my mediocrity. The writing style is bound to change once the fifth is posted and I start working on the sixth and I can stop doing this copy pasta shit. If you have any input you'd like to add please leave me a review; even just to say hey you suck or w/e. Anyways here's the next installment. It's gonna get saucy c:, I think, ha ! I don't remember it's been so long since I've read it myself. We'll both just read and be shocked by how many mistakes there are. Enjoy mates.

Challenge accepted. So Dukes wanted to play hard to get huh? Here's the thing. When it comes to food, I don't play. I feel a little bad that he doesn't know that, I mean I did just get here and we _DID_ just meet not even five minutes ago. No.. I'm a lady, he should give it to me.

"Are you sure you don't want to give me not even a little piece?" I ask again stepping closer to him

"Oh wow look she's puttin the moves on Dukes, lucky bastard." Wade says

"Shh, just watch." Jimmy says as he too makes himself comfortable, leaning against a bookshelf and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well yeah, this ones mine, why don't you go on and go make your own?" Fred asks

He was right, I could have easily just gone into the cooking area that I'm sure they were going to show me and gather me some food in there. I was being childish right? No! I'm hungry. In Vietnam there are rules you have to follow if you plan on living. If someone has something you want, hustle them out of it. Food is scarce, you get what you can find. I found something, I want it, it's time to get my hustle on.

"Hand over the sandwich Fred." I try my best not to sound tired but to sound strong and confident. It's working I saw his lip quiver. I step closer to him close enough to where I'm almost breathing his air.

"Just give it to me, you don't want it. No, you want to share with the pretty girl." Fred gets a glazed look in his eye , like Victor had before. I knew I had him, he was mine now.

"That's good, just put it in my hand and let go." I reach and have the sandwich in my grasp and after that he drops his hand. Inspecting the deliciousness of the sandwich I bite my lower lip and smile. _"Well done Ana they'll see you now."_ I take a bite of the sandwich and exhale. Dukes make a pretty nice snack. I blink hard and he snaps out of it. He looks around looking confused. I turn around and start walking away finding my place in a arm chair fit for a king and continue to eat away. I took no notice to the stares of amazement that I was receiving from anyone. I hear Victor scoff and say something snarky but I don't pay attention to that either. I'm eating.

As Dukes begins to comes to the rest of the guys are telling him what happened to him and his precious grub. He doesn't believe it because he says "I don remember." I don't see why you don't, your food is gone but okay. I finish the sandwich very much satisfied with myself. I gaze around the room and something more so someone catches my eye. It's the other Asian. I forgot his name. Uno, Cinco, Ringo. Something that ends in -o. I stare back but it starts to make me uncomfortable so I look away like a scared girl. I feel my cheeks get warm. -O looks down and smiles and starts his way towards me. I know he is because I can feel his footsteps on the ground. Wait... I can feel his footsteps? What is this? Before he could get any closer John Wrath chimes in again.

"Alright ya'll Stryker says we gotta show 'em around. I mean they are gonna be livin here, c'mon nah get up."

Man, he talks almost as much as the Wilson guy. I get out of _my_ chair and walk past other Asian. The tour seems to drag on. This house is like a castle. We saw the cooking area which is actually called a kitchen, we saw every single bathroom, we climed every single stair, we saw the armory which I kind of like and so does other Asain who's name is actually Agent Zero... What kind of name... The tour goes on, the training room which I find out starts immediately especially for me because I don't know how to "use the potential of my powers.." What is that? I can handle my powers just fine. I wanted to tell that to someone but I'm starting to get ridiculously tired. It's got to be super late in 'Nam, or super early. Either way I'm tired. Just as I was opening my mouth to say something about being tired beyond compare Zero talks (for once)

"Look guys, you know as much as I do that the house goes on forever," he starts. _Awe he's speaking out for me, that's so sweet._ "lets just show them their rooms before pip squeak here passes out on the ground."_Aaand there it goes._

"Pip squeak?! I'm no-" I was about to go off but before I could Jimmy grabbed my arm and pulled on it, I rolled my eyes at Zero and looked away. I've decided I don't like him anymore. John agreed and showed Jimmy and Victor to their rooms first since they were going to be living together, since they were brothers. Before Jimmy went in he looked at me and to the rest of the guys and back to me again. "Be nice." he mouths before finally closing the door again. Whatever. John, Zero, and Wade show me to my room, the others had gone off to their own respective rooms.

"This is your room, miss, sorry it's a bit small. Stryker said that you were going to be little." John says apologetically. I had no idea what he was talking about. This room was bigger than my whole hut back home!

"What are you talking about? Her room is bigger than mine! And she has her own bathroom?! That can't be fair." Wade strolls around my room as if he were looking to move in himself. He was right though. If this room was small then I want to see big. I wonder what the boy's rooms looks like.

"C'mon Wilson this girl's gotta get some shut eye."John Wraith starts to heard him out of the room as if he were a little child. Zero stayed behind leaning on my door frame just staring. It was starting to get annoying.

"What!" I snap at him. I was getting tired of his excessive staring, it was starting to creep me out. Zero steps into my room and walks towards my bed. I try to back up but there's no where for me to go so I stumble and fall onto my back onto my bed. Zero laughs and continues to stalk forward.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're going to need all the sleep you can get. We start training at the break of dawn." As he spoke he was leaning in. If he had super hearing he could hear that I was having a heart attack. I thought my heart was going to jump out at any moment. Glad it didn't. He looked into my eyes for a bit and furrowed his brow. Then he straightend up and walked back to the door.

"Wait, we who?" I ask just as he was closing the door.

"Me and you, pip squeak." Before I could say anything he shut my light out and closed the door behind him. Okay I'm serious this time. I've decided that I don't like him. I hope he's kidding about that break of dawn thing. I know that's early. Who does he think he is? Telling me what _I'm_ going to do. Psh. I'll show him. I'm sleeping in. I took in a deep breath and exhaled while I closed my eyes. _"Zero,"_ I smirked a little bit as I drifted into a sleep that I would appreciate if it were dreamless. That's the last thing I need, to be dreaming of anyone...


End file.
